There has been proposed a technical method for generating road traffic information based on probe information. According to the method, if a state in which the speed of a vehicle is equal to or lower than a predetermined value (e.g. 20 km/h) continues, then the road traffic information that includes the positions of the vehicle at the start time point and the end time point, respectively, or the distance of the section is generated (refer to Patent Literature 1).